


Moulded into Proper an Omega

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Behaviour control, Conditioning, Control, Falling In Love, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Sexual Assault, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, messed up au, not explict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Tony Stark, is an omega, as such his life is controlled by the alphas that own him, and even past his death, Howard Stark is determined to control his son. At 21 if he is unmated he must attend 'The Primrose Omega Finishing School’ till he finds a mate. At 21 he finds himself sans mate or way out and has to go. He regrets not picking an alpha after less than a week.At 31 Tony is still there, still without an alpha, now practically unwantable, just how he wants it, at 35 they will let him go. But then one Alpha comes to find an omega, 18-year-old Peter Parker. Perhaps there is an alternative too waiting four years more.





	Moulded into Proper an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Chapter 1 and 2 will contain and a lot of angst and hurt. Tony is intentionally humiliated and sexually assaulted. Be smart about whether you want to read it.

Tony wants to cry. He looks up at the 18th-century mansion and hates his life. He’d spent four years trying to find a loophole, four years trying to find an alternative, and he’d come up empty-handed. He had found no legal loopholes, and he’d found no alpha who he was willing to mate with, he has no choice but to submit to the guidelines in his father’s will.    
  
His Father’s will had been clear, if his omega son Tony had no alpha mate by age 21 he was to attend the best finishing school for omegas in the country till he had a mate. Only once he had a mate could he inherit the company. So Tony stands in front of the doors having just got out of the taxi, he looks at the building that contains ‘The Primrose Omega Finishing School’, and thinks that from the outside it doesn’t look so bad.    
  
The first week is terrible. The staff had known he’d be a ‘problem’ case and so as soon as he arrived they’d set about breaking his will. As soon as he had he knocked on the door and it opened, they sprung into motion. His bags are taken from him, and he is ushered in to see the headmaster, who sits him down and reads his last school report and testimonials from his college professors about his personality. Despite their scathing comments, this barely affects Tony, nor does the alphas rant about how they will ‘fix’ him into a ‘proper omega’.    
  
Tony will not allow them to change him, his father can force him here, even after death, but he will not submit to societies expectations, especially not the schools even more traditional ones. The headmaster tells him he is being taken to have a bath to wash away ‘the sins of the world’. Tony’s eyes roll so far back in his head he almost goes blind.    
  
The staff insist on helping him bath, scrubbing him and touching him, he doesn’t enjoy it, he especially doesn’t enjoy them attempting to wash his genitals for him. He slaps their hands away,    
“Don’t fucking touch me there, I can do it myself,” he hisses. The servants glare, and no doubt he’ll be told off but he doesn’t care.    
  
The insist on helping Tony dry too, he hates how they are trying to infantilise him. The staff give him a robe and lead him to his room, they explain that he has two hours of free time until dinner, and then leave him. After a minute he realises his bags aren’t in the room, he goes to the wardrobe and find it full of only lacy nightwear and lingerie, his eyes widen and he searches for his bags but they aren’t anywhere. He attempts to open the door and finds it locked, he bangs on it demanding to be let out but there is no response.    
  
He wants to cry again. He squares his shoulders, this is what they want. He can just stay in the robe, he doesn’t care. They have given him any of his personal items either, but he does not care about that, there is drawing pads for art and pencils and rulers. Tony sits are starts improving the design of his SI gun prototype. Screw them, all he needs is his mind and something to draw with.    
  
Two hours later four staff enter and scold him for not dressing.    
“I want my clothes,” he demands, looking at them coldly. One of the betas sighs softly,    
“They are practically alpha clothes, you will not be getting them back, and to ensure you remember your designation, you will be just wearing what is in that wardrobe for the foreseeable future,” she tells him sharply. Tony’s eyes flash,    
“I’d rather be naked,” he growls. The beta’s ignore him and go to the wardrobe, discussing what he should wear and ignoring him.    
“Take of your robe,” one orders, “It will be easier to decide if we can see your body shape,” they must be crazy if they think Tony would comply with that. He keeps it on.   
  
The woman in the middle sighs, and gestures with a hand, the other three descend on Tony and roughly grab him and force the robe off. He fights back and tries to get out of their grasp as they hold him between them for inspection. The woman looks him over like he’s livestock before picking out baby pink baby doll whose top is almost completely sheer. Tony hates pink, but luckily doesn’t give a fuck about who sees his nipples.    
  
“Now Tony, will you be good and put this on, or do we have to,” Tony glares and considers his options. He doesn’t want them touching him.    
“I will,” he snaps. They let him go and stare as he dresses. Once he is the lead woman inspects him and tugs at it to have it all laying ‘right’. Tony thinks that he should have run away rather than deal with this. After she is done she gives him pink heeled slippers. They are very low heels so Tony has no problem walking in them.    
“Now dinner with everyone else,” she announces. Tony looks at her like she's stupid,   
“I am not going to dinner like this,”   
“Yes you are, now, do we need to carry you like a little boy?”   
  
Tony goes under his own power. He even goes up onto the stage and tolerates how the headteacher introduces him as a,     
“Disobedient omega you all must set a good example for”. He eats in silence and does not engage with the other omegas around him. He just wishes he was anywhere else.    
  
In bed that evening he stares up at the ceiling and in a quiet act of rebellion fingers himself to climax. The pleasure is good and he falls asleep feeling better.    
  
The next morning an alpha is the first person to enter his room and it freaks him out, throwing him off balance when he opens his eyes are there is an alpha stands in his bedroom sniffing. The man’s eyes narrow and he yanks the covers off Tony who shrieks,    
“He touched himself,” the man announces to the betas in the room. Tony snatches back the sheet to cover himself.    
“So what?” he snaps. The man laughs,    
“That’s not allowed here omega, you are in a lot of trouble,” he taunts. He looks at Tony at then says,    
“One week with no hands, full baths every day, with spreader bars if they are needed,” he orders. Tony has no idea what the man means but he feels intense dread.    
  
The betas force him into leather gloves that completely take away any use his hands have, he struggles and fights as they put them on and as they drag him to the bathroom, his own private one this time. They bath him again, locking the gloves to points on the bathtub itself. He hates it even more than before, once again they attempt to touch him between his legs and he kicks them.    
  
Two more betas are called in and they grab his legs cuffing them to a bar which is extended spreading his legs, they attach this to the bath and he is helpless to do anything but scream as and shout as they wash between his legs, taking their time as they calmly remind him that good omegas do not touch themselves here, ever.    
  


After they dress him in the stupid underwear and make him go down to breakfast. He’s been crying, and everyone can tell. They can probably tell why he has got the gloves on. One of the staff go to feed him, and he refused to eat, the beta sighs and leaves him to sit in silence.   
  
Breakfasts ends and classes start. Someone shows Tony to his first class. He sits in the back and pays 10% attention while in his head he draws the idea he had for a new plane wing,    
“Omega Stark!”    
  
Tony blinks, and looks up at the stern woman at the front of the classroom,   
“What piece of equipment is needed for finishing garments?” she snaps. Tony realises she is testing to see if he was paying attention, he rewinds what she said in his mind and,    
“An interlocker Ma’am,” he responds. She gives him a long look before saying,    
“Good,” She is clearly annoyed that she hasn’t caught him out.    
  
Throughout the day several teachers try this, none of them catch him out. Each time he easily remembers what they had been saying.    
  
After class, they are allowed back to their rooms, study, or socialise. Tony goes to the reception desk, there is a young beta woman working it, he smiles charmingly, hands hidden behind his back as he says,    
“Excuse me Miss, but I was wondering if you could tell me where my bag has been put, I never received it in my room yesterday,” he says smiling winningly. She smiles back,    
“I’m sorry omega, but if you didn’t get your bag, it has been decided that you can’t have it,” she answers a tad apologetically, Tony decides to try to use his omega charms to his advantage. It is easy to let his eyes fill with tears when he is actually already upset.   
“Please Miss, the photo of my mother is in there, this is place is so strange and scary, and I miss her more than ever,” he says voice trembling. The woman blinks sympathy filling her face,    
“Visiting day is in a few days, don’t worry omega,” she soothes. Tony lets out a sob,    
“She’s dead Miss, she can’t come,” he sniffs. The woman looks taken aback,    
“I, omega, I’ll see what can be done if you tell me your name,” she says a little panicked, probably not wanting to be seen making an omega cry. He sniffs and smiles at her a little,    
“Tony Stark, thank you so much Miss,” he says smiling. She smiles back,    
“Go do something to take your mind off it,” he nods.    
  
Later he does get a visitor, it is the alpha from this morning. Tony glares at him as soon as he enters, the man smiles,    
“I didn’t introduce myself earlier Omega, I am the alpha assigned to your care, you may address me as Alpha Hammer,” he says. The name is so ridiculous Tony snickers, the alpha's face darkens.    
“Now I am here to discipline you for your offence this morning, touching yourself is absolutely banned here, even in the bath you are not to touch yourself, you belong to your alpha, clear?” he asks. Tony shrugs casually,    
“I’ve been fucked before, knotted, and I have been touching myself since I was 13, so I think my cunt belongs to me, okay?  _ Alpha Hammer _ ,” he says stretching the man's name out mockingly. The Alpha’s eyes flash, and he strides over to Tony,    
“So you are a slut omega? Don’t worry, before you meet your future alpha we will have beaten that out of you, hopefully, we can work you into something that despite your loose cunt you will be sweet enough and rich enough to attract someone,” the man sneers as he yanks him over to a chair.    
  
Hammer bends Tony across his lap, Tony yells and struggles as the man pins him and the hand comes down with a resounding crack. Hammer spanks him till his ass is on fire and he is crying. He leaves him in a crumpled mess on the floor. As he leaves he says,    
“Don’t try and use those charms of your on the receptionist again Omega, you will get your suitcase when I say so and not before,”   
  
Tony hates this. Hates himself. He cries himself to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------

Three months of the hell that is Primrose Finishing fucking School. Tony hates it. He hates the lingerie and lack of real clothes. He hates the classes and the way at every turn they try and make him believe that he is below alphas. He hates not being allowed to touch himself, having no choice over his own body. He isn’t even allowed to decide where and if he shaves, it’s chosen for him, and they make him smooth all over, he hates it.    
  
Now three months of not touching himself and his cycle are driving him up the wall. Tony takes heat suppressants, however despite this, his body still has a strong natural rhythm, and in the periods where he should have heats, he becomes very horny. This has never been a problem before, touching himself once or twice a day makes him feel so much better. But now he isn’t allowed anything. He makes it two days before touching himself after waking up from a wet dream. His ‘care’ alpha Hammer smells it of course and he is put in leather gloves and later spanked till he can’t sit. But he doesn’t even make it a day before he tries to get off despite them. He should be baking for alpha guests when a staff member comes him and finds himself grinding against the arm of a chair, desperate and panting.    
  
Hammer arrives and growls when he hears the smell, he talks in low voices to the other staff, and then grabs Tony’s arm, yanking him up and out of his bedroom.    
“Ow!” Tony exclaims, “Alpha Hammer you are hurting me!” he exclaims trying to pull free. Hammer slaps him, and his head snaps back.    
“Shut up, I am going to show you what happens to bratty, slutty, omegas,” he growls. 

Hammer drags Tony outside in front of the school. The staff bring out something, his two suitcases, Tony watches with growing dread as they open them. Another staff member brings out, a petrol can?    
“Look omega, use those ever so smart brains of yours to understand this,” Hammer pauses and puts his lips to Tony’s ear,    
“If you ever, ever, touch yourself again, I will have them pour petrol over those, and set them on fire,” he says voice low and angry. Fear seizes Tony’s heart. The photo of him and his mother with her writing on the back is there, the book of fairytales she gave him, the sweater she made for him.    
“No, no please, please you can’t burn them,” he gasps voice panicked and cracked.    
  
Hammer squeezes his shoulder.    
“I think you finally understand omega, that I can burn them, and I will if you ever touch yourself again,” he snaps. “Do you understand?” he demands. Tony nods, feeling like something has been taken from already,    
“I-I understand Alpha Hammer,” he whispers. 

The suitcases are shut and taken away and Tony feels himself cry. He wants his mother, wishes she was here to hold him so badly. 

Tony never touches himself again.

\------------------------------------------

Tony had always thought of himself as a strong person, able to take whatever the world threw at him. But it has been 6 months, he’s tired. Tired of fighting the staff every second of the day, tired of being spanked, tired of being paraded around in lingerie no matter the temperature. He is tired of worrying that one day Hammer will just decide to burn his suitcases and his mother with them. He is tired and he wonders if resistance was ever the way to go. He feels like with every beating they take a piece of him, of the real him. He promised that he wouldn’t change, wouldn’t lose himself, would never submit. But he can’t have all three, he doesn’t think it’s possible.    
  
Maybe if he fell into line, externally submitted, but never internally. If he pretended that he had given up and fully submitted, but locked his real self away, he could save himself.    
  
So that’s what he does.    
  
No more answering back, no resisting during bath time, no insulting his care alpha, no outbursts in class. Submissive and quiet. He hates it so much, but it worth it to just be mostly left alone.   
  
Slowly but surely they give him privileges. Proper clothing. The photo of his mother. His books. His drawing things. His suitcases with all his old clothing, he’s even allowed to wear it in the evenings. He then gets a proper drawing table. If he is good, follows the rules, then he is mostly left alone and allowed to do as he wishes. It is so much easier, even if sometimes it makes him want to cry to bow his head.


End file.
